All for the Sake of Love: Anakin's story
by serindraxx
Summary: “You are like a father to me,” Anakin says to ObiWan. But how does that change in Revenge Of The Sith? Read and Review please. Warning: spoiler for episode 3! you have been warned


Summary: "You are like a father to me," Anakin says to Obi-Wan. But how does that change in Revenge Of The Sith?

A/N: I was watching the ROTS and started thinking. How did Anakin's feelings for the council, for Padme, for Obi-Wan, change? Anyways, please read and review! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own this or the characters. I only own my ideas.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anakin lay thinking about the decisions of the council. He couldn't tell them what Palpatine was up to; he just couldn't. It was against the Jedi Code. Besides, Palpatine said he knew how to save Padme from death.

_What if Obi-Wan finds out about my deception? Or that I had taken revenge on the Tusken Raiders? I would never handle that,_ he thought.

_I wish Mom was still here._

He got up off the couch. His eyes turned toward the window. He walked over and stood by the window. A distant memory surfaced: when he was nine and standing in front of the very council that now wanted him to report on Palpatine.

"_He is too old," said a younger Mace Windu. _

"_Much fear I sense in you," Yoda said. _

He had been nine at the time, without his mother, he hadn't known what to expect, he was trying to adjust to a new situation and no one but Qui-Gon had believed in him.

_I miss you, Mom_, he thought.

Padme walked in, and sitting on the couch, asked, "Anakin, what's wrong?"

He turned around and sat down next to her. "I don't feel that we are doing this war for the right reasons," he said.

Padme thought for a second. "What if the side we are fighting for no longer exists?" she asked softly.

Anakin looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"What if the republic we once fought for no longer exists?" Padme repeated.

"No, I won't believe that, Padme," Anakin said sharply, standing up again.

"Anakin, you are closer to the Chancellor than anyone, ask him to stop this war and let diplomacy resume," Padme said. She didn't know what she would do if Anakin refused.

"Make that request in the Senate, where it belongs," Anakin said angrily, looking toward the window.

"Anakin, don't shut me out, let me help you," Padme said softly, standing up and moving next to him. "What's going on, Anakin?"

"I don't know what's happening to me," Anakin murmured. _I'm not sure I even want to know,_ he thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You can't kill him. I need him!" Anakin yelled.

_If Master Windu kills him, I won't be able to save Padme, _he thought.

"He has control of the Senate, there's no way he should be allowed to live," Mace Windu snarled, trying to keep the bolts of lightening from striking him.

Palpatine was looking weaker than was probably good for him; his face looked more like the Emperor than Chancellor.

Anakin lost control of his actions. He flashed his light-saber and cut off Mace Windu's hand. Mace Windu's light-saber flew out the window, and, being unprotected, Palpatine shot lightening at him.

Anakin watched in horror as Mace Windu flew out of the window with his light-saber.

He sank to his knees. "What have I done?" he asked in horror.

Palpatine, or The Emperor, breathed roughly. "You're fulfilling your destiny," he said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darth Vader, with a host of clones behind him, marched toward the Jedi Temple.

As he entered on his own, a young Jedi Apprentice moved from behind the furniture.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?" he asked.

Anakin, igniting his light-saber, felt horrible about killing the younglings, but the Emperor had given him orders.

As the light-saber lit, the younglings took a step back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Obi-Wan told me terrible things, about you killing younglings."

"Obi-Wan is turning you against me," Anakin said, standing in front of her.

"Come back, help me with our child. " Padme was close to tears.

"I'm doing all of this for you," Anakin said, his voice changing dramatically.

"Anakin, you're going down a path I can't follow. "

Anakin/Darth Vader looked at Padme. "Because of Obi-Wan?" he asked, his eyes fixed on a point beyond Padme.

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do," Padme said, choking on tears.

"Liar!" Darth Vader screamed. He started choking Padme with the force; she couldn't breathe.

"Let her go, Anakin! Let her go!" Obi-Wan said sharply, coming off the ship.

Anakin released Padme; she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"You've turned her against me!" Darth Vader screamed in outrage.

"You have done that yourself!" Obi-Wan said.

"Don't make me kill you," Darth Vader hissed venomously.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must," Obi-Wan said, grabbing his light-saber.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Darth Vader said, "I should have known the Jedi were planning to take over."

"Anakin, Senator Palpatine is evil," Obi-Wan appealed to his former apprentice.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil," Darth Vader said.

"Well then you are lost," Obi-Wan said sadly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan said after landing on the dirt.

"You underestimate my powers!" Darth Vader hissed in anger. He jumped off the floating rock. But instead of landing on both feet, he landed by the lava. Obi-Wan had cut off both his legs and his remaining hand.

"I hate you!" Darth Vader screamed. And then his entire body was engulfed in flame.

"You were my brother Anakin, I loved you." Obi-Wan said those words to Anakin, before turning away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Emperor Palpatine asked, listening to the mechanical breathing.

"Yes Master," Darth Vader responded, his voice deeper because of the mask, sensing something was wrong. "Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

_Please let her be alright,_ he thought.

"It seems in your anger, you killed her," the Emperor said, feeling satisfaction as Darth Vader asked incredulously, "I? I can't have. She was alive, I felt it."

Darth Vader gave vent to his anger, rage and sadness. "Noooooo!" he screamed. He used the Force to destroy bots.

He had just lost those who had meant life or death to him.

Emperor Palpatine smiled coldly. Darth Vader was now his.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: okay that's the end of this. Let me know if you think I should write another chapter or just write another story. I would really appreciate any help on this. Review please!

Serindraxx


End file.
